The P Word
by badlywolf
Summary: A Huddy future baby fic. I'm not really good at summaries.. Better read it for yourself. H/Cu Fluff, might include House/Rachel moments in future chapters and I might change the rating to M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm not exactly new in writing, but this is my first fic on House. Please don't be too hard on me. :)**

**It might be a little cheesy and a little OOC, but I'm still new in writing House's character, which is apparently pretty hard. LOL**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**April 19****th****, 2011 – Cuddy's residence **

Lisa Cuddy was nervous. She had no idea that she was going to break this kind of news to her boyfriend. It had never happened before and she did not know how to break it. She found out at work and just got home. She stood in front of her front door, taking a deep breath—before finally turning the door knob with a shaky hand. She was greeted with the faint sound effects on a cartoon coming from the television in the living room. She was sure that her daughter was already asleep at this hour and that meant she would not be able to avoid him. The thought alone had made her more nervous.

She inhaled a breath deeply and liberally took her time exhaling it, closing her eyes in the process. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with him. She had always wondered how he could make his moves stealthily. With the cane and the limp, it was hardly possible, but Greg House had always surprised her, so she was really used to it. His brilliant blue eyes were filled with concern as he stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a frown. The frown had always made him look older. Therefore, she always loved it when he smiled.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. His voice was thick with tiredness. She was pretty sure he was asleep until she came home and was awakened by the sound of the door closing. He was always a light sleeper and the littlest sounds would wake him up in an instance. She decided to put a fake smile on her face and approached him to put a peck on his scruffy cheek.

"Rachel asleep?" she asked as she passed him to set her suitcase down on the couch.

"Like a baby," he replied, still frowning at her and proceeded to limp closer to her. "Did the meeting go well? You look stressed."

"It went well," she told him, avoiding looking into his eyes. It made him frown more.

"Seriously, what happened?" he asked again, his eyes scrutinizing her. She still avoided him and was now walking away towards the kitchen.

"I'm fine," she told him, yelling a little from the kitchen. "I'm just hungry and tired. Can we just drop it there? I'm not really in the mood for arguing."

He narrowed his eyes at that and decided to follow her. He limped to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway, watching her from the door as she stuck her head into the refrigerator, obviously looking for something to eat. She pulled out a box of salad out of the fridge with a smile, aiming it at House, telling him that she acknowledged his thoughtfulness for leaving her dinner. She then proceeded to grab a fork and walked back into the living room, but pausing middle way to place a peck on House's lips. She took his hand into her free one and pulled him into the living room again.

She silently sat down on the couch, leaning on the arm of it as she open the salad box and started eating. He sat just across her on the couch, placing her feet and started massaging them. They just sat there in an almost comfortable silence, until House started peering at her with the corner of his eyes as if he was about to say something. She didn't fail to notice it and looked nervously at him.

"Meeting was okay, I assure you," she said, giving him a fake smile. But as always, he knew better that she was hiding something.

"But?" he offered. It made her smile falter and just stared at him. They stared at each other for a few moments and Cuddy decided to break their eye contact. She swallowed the food slowly and put the salad box down, sighing in the process. She then turned to him, eyes a little watery.

"There's something I have to tell you," she told him, then proceeded to get off the couch and faced him. She looked down to the floor or her feet and then she started pacing in front of him. House just sat there, watching her every movement with a frown on his face. After a few minutes, Cuddy suddenly stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"Let me ask you something. How often have we had sex since we started seeing each other?" she asked, making House's frown turned into an expression of a confused man.

"Um, quite often," he hesitantly answered the question, not knowing why she asked the question.

"Do you remember wearing protection?"

"I just thought that it wasn't necessary since you're on the pills," he replied in a defensive tone. "What are you trying to tell me here?"

"House," she said, barely above whisper, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm pregnant."

House just stared at her, waiting for her to laugh hysterically and yell "You're Punk'd!" at him, but she never did. Instead, she had an expression that told him that she was also waiting for his answer. But he just sat there, motionless and he just looked at her with unreadable expression on his face.

He was doomed. That was what he was thinking. There it was. The P word was dropped. It was probably one of a few words that didn't belong in Greg House's dictionary, along with the words fatherhood and children. But he knew she was expecting his answer, so he said the first thing that crossed his busy mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice sounded hoarse to himself.

"Two tests and three pregnancy sticks confirm it," she answered flatly, a little upset at House's lack of reaction. He stared at her blankly and Cuddy just wanted to slap that stupid face, but she just couldn't bring herself to actually do it.

"I also want you to know that no matter what your decision is, I'm keeping this baby," Cuddy continued when House was still unresponsive.

"I know," he mumbled. He didn't speak for another few minutes, but finally opened his mouth. "This is too overwhelming to me."

"So you don't want it?" Cuddy gasped and shot House an incredulous look. House furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her.

"What? Who said that I don't want it?"

"So you do want it?" House could not help to ignore the hint of hopefulness that was exceedingly clear in her voice. Seeing the way she was looking down at him right now didn't help him to not just cave into her. But he could never say no to that face and that tone. And he too didn't want to disappoint her. This relationship itself was already hard to achieve. He didn't want to ruin it. So he finally shrugged.

"I think… I think it's worth a try," he said, smiling faintly at her and offering her his right hand. She took his hand and helped him get off the couch so that he was standing up face to face right in front of her. The smile that was now occupying her face was the most beautiful thing to House right now. She looked very radiant.

"I hope it comes to full term," she said. Her voice was just above whisper and her smile fell from her face when the outcomes of her prior pregnancies came into her mind, haunting her with the thought having to go through all that again if it happens once again.

He placed a palm on her cheek, his calloused thumb caressing her soft skin gently. "Don't worry. Maybe it will stick around if the old man also sticks around," he told her, adding a little hint of humor in it. She smiled up at him again, giggling a little at his lame attempt at humor.

"Does that mean you'd stay?" she wondered. House really couldn't help but nod at that question. They then embraced each other and savored the comfortable silence for a while.

"Was it lame?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence. She giggled again. For House, it was a lovely sound to hear. He smiled into her hair.

"You just ruined the moment," she scolded, but he could note the playfulness in her voice. He made a mental note to himself that he had the whole nine months to prepare. That is _if_ nothing happens. He silently wished that nothing would happen because as much as he was scared to become a father and overwhelmed with this bizarre news, he wanted her to be happy too.

And now he had to add at least three more vocabularies into his own private dictionary.

* * *

**I promise to update as soon as I can since I currently have nothing else to do. :)**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the great reviews, subscriptions and the favorites, especially the reviews because you reviewers aren't lazy-asses like me who's also too lazy to give reviews on fics I've read! LOL**

**Anyways, this chapter wouldn't be here without the help of _SissiSunshiner_ aka _SissiCuddles_. Just for extra information, her name was mentioned by Lisa Edelstein during her PCA winning speech! And I still owe you more than that, girl! ;)**

**So here's the 2nd chapter, readers! Enjoy! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**April 24****th****, 2011 – Wilson's place**

"Hey, come on in," it was Nora who greeted them. "James is in the kitchen."

"So now you decided to let him get into your pants?" House quipped. Nora looked at him in a clearly not amused expression.

"He invited me _and_ my boyfriend," she told him flatly, and then she acknowledged both the woman and the little girl who were in House's tow. She smiled sweetly and offered her hand to the brunette woman. "Hi, I'm Nora. I live downstairs."

"Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy accepted the hand that was offered to her and smiled back. "I'm James' and Greg's boss."

Nora jerked her eyebrows up in surprise. "Oh," she said, and then turned her head towards House. "And I didn't know your name was Greg House. I thought it was House House."

House snorted at her smartass comment, preparing himself for a smartass comeback himself.

"Don't get the wrong impression there. We're also doing each other," he said as he peeled off Rachel's overcoat and hung it on the coat hanger. She rolled her eyes at House and saw Lisa slapping House's arm. Then instead of answering to his smartass remark, she squatted down to the little girl's level and smiled. Rachel grabbed onto House's hand and tried to hide behind his left leg.

"Hi, what's your name?" Nora asked sweetly.

"Rachel," the little girl squeaked shyly. Nora smiled at her as House tugged at Rachel's hand to encourage her to talk with the new stranger. He then bent down a little to whisper into Rachel's ear.

"It's alright, Rachel. Now be a good girl and go with Mommy because I got to check on the food," he said. Rachel nodded and turned to slip her hand into her mother's as Nora and Cuddy chatted while walking into the living room. House made his way towards the familiar pantry and saw his friend fixing something on the counter. Wilson noticed his friend's presence and looked up briefly.

"Hey," he said. House didn't answer and tried to reach out for the French fries on one of the plates. Wilson slapped away his hand and frowned at his friend. "Did something happen between you and Cuddy?"

"If you call pregnancy is something between me and Cuddy, then the answer is yes," House said, scowling petulantly at Wilson for slapping his hand away. While Wilson was caught off guard by his statement, he made another attempt in stealing a piece of French fries. This time it worked, but when he looked up with a victorious smirk on his face, Wilson was staring at him with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Did you just say pregnancy?" the younger man asked, a little stuttering. House feigned a surprised and innocent look.

"What? Did I say that? I must've been really tired," he answered sarcastically, feigning exhaustion by pretending to yawn as wide as he could. Wilson looked unfazed and rather annoyed at his friend's sarcasm. So House finally gave up and sucked in a breath. His face turned into a serious expression and looked up at his best friend.

"She's pregnant," he stated shortly with a somber look on his face. And Wilson beamed as if he was the one who was about to be the proud father of Cuddy's baby.

"That's great! How far along is she?" he questioned, looking as excited as ever. House shrugged.

"Around a month, I think. Well, we both think so," he told him. Wilson had abandoned the food he was preparing since House told him that the older man was going to become a father and now he was scrutinizing his best friend.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows at House, who was toying with a piece of French fries with a blank look on his eyes. The diagnostician looked at the oncologist.

"I don't know if I can do this," he told Wilson. "I'm okay with Rachel, but what if I can't be a good dad to my own kid?"

Wilson stared at him in bewilderment. "Did you just seriously ask me that? If you can be a good dad for Rachel, why can't you be a great dad for your kid? And I think it's too late for you to question that now. You should've thought twice before getting her pregnant," he lectured.

"That's because Cuddy also thought she couldn't get pregnant," he grumbled, rolling his eyes at his friend's lecture. It was probably one of the very rare moments where he actually listened to his words.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Buy a dozen of baby books," House muttered, "and make sure she doesn't have any contact with alcohol." And as if he just realized something, he looked up. "You didn't prepare anything alcoholic, did you?"

"Uh, no. I made her Caesar salad," Wilson said, slightly smiling. House nodded.

"Good," he said. "Oh, and if you value your life, make sure you shut your mouth really tight. Cuddy would have us hanged for telling people about this before the right time."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't," he said with a not amused expression, but before Wilson could continue and before House could make any sarcastic reply, Rachel came strolling towards the kitchen. Both House and Wilson's attentions were now averted to her, looking down at the little girl who was staring back at both of the men with those big blue eyes of hers.

"I'm hungry," she said, with a very cute expression on her face. House looked back at Wilson with an amused face.

"Kid knows her timing. You heard the kid, Wilson. She's hungry! Better hurry up!" he taunted. Wilson narrowed his eyes at him, shaking his head at his friend's childishness, but he was also smiling slightly because what House had said made Rachel giggle.

"Hurry up!" the little girl copied House, making Wilson's smile turned into a frown and House smirked. Rachel giggled again when she saw Wilson's scowl and turned her head to look up at House. To her, he was already a familiar figure. She had been calling him House, but she acknowledged him as the man that always made Mommy smile. She loved it when Mommy smiles, so she liked House and anyways, he always helped her when Mommy wasn't around.

"House, wanna pee pee," Rachel told him cutely. House nodded curtly and extended his hand for Rachel to take, much to Wilson's surprise. Wilson was about to comment on that scene, but House quickly beat him to it.

"Shut up," he growled at his friend, making Wilson's smug grin wider. "And wipe that stupid grin out of your face. You look like an idiot."

Wilson just couldn't help to keep grinning like an idiot like House said, and as the older man and Rachel walked away from the kitchen, he watched the two retreated towards the bathroom and he smiled inwardly. He was pretty sure that House was going to be fine, and he was going to be a great dad to his child no matter how House wanted to deny that he was not good with Rachel or any kids for that matter. Somehow he just always got along with children and sometimes Wilson envied him for it. But as a good friend, he was glad that House was doing great.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for today, folks! I'm gonna update the next one as soon as possible!**

**And again, reviews are appreciated! Have a nice weekend! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a veeery long time. I kind of suffered from writer's block and moved to another country a month ago to study. Busy, busy, busy... Anyways, thank you for the reviews and alerts on the last chapter. I appreciate them a lot! And also I want to thank _SissiCuddles_ for betaing my story! She's just awesome! XD**

**Anyhoo, this is the 3rd chapter, folks! Enjoy! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**May 2****nd****, 2011 – Cuddy's Residence**

It was early in the morning when Lisa Cuddy felt a hand snaked around her waist and someone nuzzling her neck in her sleep. "Good morning," he murmured against her skin. She was immediately pulled from her sleep and, with her eyes still closed, she smiled.

For the last year, she had enjoyed his presence in her bed, enjoying his warmth and his touches. But then, as she was savoring the roughness of his stubble against her neck, the feeling of her stomach churning made her open her eyes and quickly bolted off the bed and into the bathroom. She quickly hunched over the toilet bowl and emptied the contents of her stomach.

She was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall when House came a few moments later, a glass of water in one hand and a pack of crackers in the other. His nose was attacked by a strong unpleasant putrid smell that was her vomit, but he ignored it. He handed the glass to her and proceeded to stand behind her. Once she was done emptying the glass, he passed the crackers to her.

"Thanks," she muttered as a genuine smile appeared on her face, clearly appreciating his efforts to comfort her.

"I don't get it. You'll be busy gagging over the toilet bowl all day and you're happy?" House shook his head in amazement while leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest. Cuddy looked up at him and narrowed her eyes despite the smile on her face.

"Hey, consider this your fault. You're the one that gets me pregnant and have this morning sickness!" she said before making more gagging sound and lunged forward over the toilet bowl. House scrunched his face, yet made a move to hold her hair back. Before long, the sound of Rachel waking up and starting to babble was heard over the baby monitor that she had placed on the bathroom counter.

"I'll go get her," he said as genuinely as he could, and limped out of the bathroom. He went straight to Rachel's nursery, finding her already standing in her crib, trying to climb out of the wooden "semi-cage", as House would like to put it. Seeing the man, Rachel's eyes lit up and she beamed, extending her arms out towards him in hope that he would get her out of that awful crib. House smirked at the girl's failed attempt to climb out and promptly slid down the crib door and picked the little girl up.

"House!" she exclaimed, placing her little hands on his stubbly cheeks. Somehow Rachel had never disliked him. She was always this happy-go-lucky little girl who never cared how annoying other people are. But children were mostly good judges of character. House didn't know what made Rachel like him, but she did anyway. Maybe it was because he eventually also became fond of her. Cuddy was happy that her boyfriend and her daughter got along, but she would never understand that bond.

She knew House was sometimes uncomfortable with the little girl, but she knew he liked Rachel. He always tried to hide it from her, but she could see the small smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips for just a split second before he could act all serious. House never liked children before, but somehow he had always had a weird charm on them. He mostly got along with them well and, for some reason, children like him. House would argue to that fact. That's why she had never brought it up.

She could hear the cheery voice of her daughter calling House's name through the baby monitor as she was still sitting on the floor, visioning her daughter reaching her arms out at the man. She smiled and placed a hand on her still flat stomach. She hoped the pregnancy would come to full term. She really wanted this baby to be born and see House interacting with the child. She imagined how the baby would be like when it was born. Dark hair like hers but unruly like its father's, big blue eyes and straight nose like its father's, rosy cheeks. She smiled to herself. Absolutely an adorable baby, she thought.

If it's a girl, the baby would have House wrapped around her little fingers. The man was secretly a good person hiding behind those grouchy look and sarcasms. He would melt at the first look of his baby after she's born. Cuddy was sure of that even though she knew that House would never admit it. And she was sure that their daughter would definitely be a daddy's little girl. If it's a boy, though, he would be as mischievous as his father no matter how many times House tried to assure her that he used to be a good boy. She imagined him teasing Rachel mercilessly any chance he gets. Either way, their baby would side with its father because House would be that good of a father.

It was a nice thought and dream. Anyone can always dream, but the truth would never be the same. The smile on her face faltered as bad thoughts invaded her mind. She hoped that everything would go just fine. At that moment, House reappeared at the bathroom threshold, holding the hand of an eager looking Rachel. She smiled up at them both as House frowned at her. He let Rachel's hand go, urging the little girl to give her mother a morning kiss.

"Momma okay?" Rachel asked with her hands on each side of Cuddy's cheeks. Cuddy smiled faintly at her and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, honey," she replied, trying to avoid House's concerned eyes that were aimed directly at her. House stepped further into the bathroom and extended a hand.

"Come on. You have to eat something," he said, his tone flat but the concern in his eyes was still there. The man rarely spoke with words, really. Sometimes it was killing her, but whenever she looked at his eyes, she would understand. His eyes really spoke well better than his mouth. She reached up to his hand and let that big male hand of his pull her up to a standing position.

She gave him a genuine smile and cupped his nape to pull him down towards her. She then placed a brief kiss on his lips. "You're such a sweet man," she said, then walked pass him out of the bathroom holding Rachel's hand. As Rachel was passing him, she grabbed his left hand and pulled him to the kitchen. House looked down at their intertwined hands and thought over the fact that he was going to be a father—father of somebody else other than Rachel. The thought was frightening him because he had never had a good father figure in his life. Sure, there had been a cousin who was nine years older than him, who was a relative from his mother's side and who had been sort of a mentor to him when his father was stationed near Stillwater, Pennsylvania. And then his cousin's father who was a good man, but that was not enough for him since it was only for about three months.

The 'what if's were going about in his head. Too many questions about his capability of fatherhood at that moment. He could barely survive just the relationship itself and now it was going to get more complicated by the presence of a child who would be the physical evidence that he and Cuddy were connected. He knew that once her family finds out, they would expect him—pressure him would be a more appropriate term regarding her mother—to propose to her. He didn't want that—at least, not yet. He was not ready for a marriage just yet.

He felt Rachel tugged at his hand, letting her go, and it interrupted his train of thoughts. He didn't even realize that they had already reached the kitchen. Cuddy was staring at him with a questioning look on her face. They stared at each other for a few moments before she smiled at him, but he could make out the worry she was trying to hide. It was almost as if she could read his mind at that moment because she walked towards him and tip-toed to place a brief kiss on his lips once again.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered, looking up into his brilliant blue eyes. He smiled down at her and nodded. Her smile widened and she laced their fingers, pulling him towards the stove. He watched her as she had her head stuck inside the refrigerator, trying to find something to eat. He knew that she was also worried, even though the topic was completely different from his, and that she was also trying to reassure herself that everything was going to be okay. If she was going to give it a chance and be positive about it, he was going to do the same thing, no matter how scared they both were.

He smiled inwardly and approached her. "Move," he commanded. "You, preggo, should just sit and watch me work my talent." He then addressed Rachel, "Any request, kid?"

"Pancake!" Rachel squealed as Cuddy lifted her up into her booster seat.

"Pancake it is!" House said and he began to cook. He realized how domestic and corny it sounded, but he should start getting used to it. He only had eight more months to prepare.

* * *

**So... What do you think? Reviews are highly appreciate it as always, but not compulsory! ;)**

**Have a nice weekend! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**May 9****th****, 2011 - 12:15 PM – PPTH Cafeteria**

"I just realized I haven't had any ultrasounds yet," Cuddy said as she munched on her salad. House was sitting in across the table in front of her, busy staring at her cleavage blankly. His mouth was moving in auto-pilot while he was chewing on his fries. He shook his head to consciousness and looked up at her wide-eyed.

"Huh? Did you just say something?" he asked, picking up a piece of French fry from his plate and chucked it into his mouth. They were both currently sitting in the hospital cafeteria, having lunch in a booth attached to the wall, Cuddy's favorite booth, House assumed, since she seemed to always pick that booth to sit in.

Since she got pregnant, her chance to at least get some food down her intestines was only at lunch and dinner. At breakfast she would only munch on crackers and some water. And at other eating times, House had tried to force her to eat meat, but she still couldn't get her hands on the red, bloody meat. Baby steps, House had commented. At least he was there to accompany her during the mornings when she was busy dry heaving into the toilet bowl.

"I haven't had any ultrasounds," she answered, and quickly adding, "And stop staring at my breasts." She covered her chest with a hand, blocking his view when his eyes started going down towards her cleavage again. He blinked a few times before grinning at her.

"Sorry, Patty and Selma are getting bigger already and I'm sure I'm not the only one getting distracted," he told her. Cuddy glared at him and shook her head a little, stabbing a few pieces of lettuce on her plate and put it into her mouth. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "So you want to do an ultrasound?"

Cuddy nodded solemnly and put her fork down. House sensed that she was going to say something, but she only looked down at her plate. He waited for a few moments till she finally looked up. "I'm just… scared—scared that if I see the baby, I'll become too attached and if I happen to lose it, I wouldn't want to let it go," she told him somberly. A tear ran down her left cheek and she snorted at her sensitivity. "I'm barely at two months and I'm emotional," she murmured, shaking her head slightly.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. His other hand reached her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb. He stared at her tear-filled, gorgeous blue-grey eyes for a few moments and tightened his grip on her hand. "Hey, I'm also scared here. You're not alone in this, okay?" He squeezed her hand briefly before letting go of it and started looking around frantically. Cuddy laughed at his behavior and picked her fork up again.

"Stop it! No one's watching," she said, glaring at him playfully. He smirked at her and saw that the sparkle in her eyes had returned. And as she resumed her lunch, he did the same with his fries, watching her face returned to a smiling one.

**May 9****th****, 2011 - 5:28 PM – Cuddy's office**

Gregory House carelessly barged into his boss' office and limped gloriously into it. Cuddy didn't even waste a second to look up at him, just continued signing some paperwork. He then limped over and sat on one of the chairs that were placed in front of her desk. When House didn't even speak after a few minutes had passed, Cuddy finally dropped her pen and looked up at her boyfriend. She knew that he had something bugging his mind because he had that calculating look and the frown on his face.

"Do you need anything, House?" she asked. House bounced his cane on the carpet and looked up back at her.

"I want to do an ultrasound before your appointment with your OB/GYN on Monday," he blurted out quickly. Cuddy gaped at him before finally managing to control herself and nodded.

"Okay," she said, setting aside the paperwork that was actually piling on her desk. But she did realize that she had to minimize the stress due to her "miracle" pregnancy. She called it a miracle because she was not really expecting that she could still get pregnant with her age and that included her boyfriend's age. She almost couldn't believe it when she found out about her pregnancy. She had doubted his fertility despite the fact that the middle aged man was still very productive in bed, which she doubted due to his addiction to a type of painkiller namely Vicodin prior to their relationship. And Gregory House was apparently as fertile as a healthy twenty year old can be.

She stood up and walked around the desk as House stood up too, waiting till she reached him and grabbed her hand. She smiled at the gesture and let him lead her towards an exam room. The clinic was surprisingly deserted at half past five. Well, it was Friday and people were rushing to get home and enjoy weekend. He pulled her into the room and closed the door. After telling her to sit on the exam table, he limped across the room and retrieved the ultrasound machine, pulling it till it stood beside the exam table.

"Lie down," he instructed, turning on the machine and pulled a stool a few feet away from him with his cane for him to sit next to the table. They exchanged looks for a few moments before he broke the contact to take the tube of gel from beside the sonogram machine as she lifted her blouse to expose her still flat stomach.

"This is going to be cold," he quipped, squirting the gel onto her stomach and making her gasp. He then removed the wand from the holder and placed it on her belly, spreading the gel across her flawless skin. The machine made a loud whooshing sound and both her and his eyes were focused on the screen which had previously been tilted so that she could also get the perfect view of their fetus. Cuddy was already tearing up by the time House suddenly leaned forward to look at the screen clearer, his face was frowning deep in concentration.

"Huh," he commented, then smirked and turned his head towards his girlfriend. "Tell me what you see there."

Cuddy furrowed her eyebrows at him and moved to support her torso on one of her arms to look at the screen more clearly. After a few moments, she gasped and brought a hand to her lips. She turned her teary eyes to him and there was a faint smile there on her face. He held back his urge to roll her eyes at her sensitiveness and said nothing about it. She had every right to cry her eyes out in joy. They were going to have twin babies anyway. But being who he was, House reached over for the box of tissue and handed it to her, letting her wipe off the tears on her face and the gel on her belly. He watched as she did so, seeing her face beamed like a 100 watt light bulb.

He blinked a few times before moving to return the sonogram machine to its previous place. When he limped back to her, she was grinning at him. "We're going to have twins," she said as he approached her. He couldn't help it anymore and, as soon as he was standing right in front of her, he bent down and pressed her lips to his, kissing her passionately. They made out for what seemed like hours and finally broke away when they both had to catch their breaths. Cuddy looked up questioningly at him and he looked down back at her with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, just couldn't help it," he said, pulling away and took her hand in his to help her hop off of the table. He grinned at her and pulled her away from the exam table.

"Let's go home," he said, opening the exam room door and poked his head out, checking if anyone was there. "Coast is clear," he whispered loudly to her as if they were in some kind of a guerilla mission. Cuddy giggled at his behavior, slapping his arm playfully.

"No one's here!" she told him, whispering loudly. But just as she finished that sentence, Lou, or Blue as House nicknamed him, the janitor got out from the exam room across the one they were in, making both House and Cuddy freeze. The janitor's eyes widened when he saw both of them and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing actually came out of it. Cuddy was the one who actually regained composure quickly and cleared her throat, immediately putting on her administrative expression and posture. She stepped in front of House, but not letting go of his hand and hid their intertwined fingers behind her back.

"Working late, Lou?" she asked, putting on a fake smile on her face. Lou returned her smile and nodded.

"Just finished, Doctor Cuddy. Have a nice weekend," he said, pushing his cleaning cart away from them and got out off the clinic. Cuddy watched him disappear from her sight and turned to face House, who was now wearing a smug smirk on his face.

"You were saying?" he mocked at her. Cuddy glared at him and dragged him towards her office.

"Oh, relax. Blue is one of your most trustworthy minions. He's loyal," he said, and quickly added, "Well, to you."

"Oh, please. He's loyal to anyone he gets money from," Cuddy countered, rolling her eyes at him as they entered her office. She let go of his hand, quickly gathered her stuff and grabbed her coat from the hanger while House stood by the door waiting for her. He reached out his hand when she approached and she grabbed onto his hand, letting his big male, warm hand envelope hers, walking to the parking garage hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, for taking a very long time to update this fic. I was busy with assignments and writer's block didn't help either. Thank you for every review and favorites! :D**

**I want to thank Sissi for betaing for me as always. Anyway, this is the 5th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**May 21****st****, 2011 – 10:17 AM – Local Princeton Mall**

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Gregory House said, followed by a groan after that. "You do know that we're not even sure that—"

Cuddy quickly cut him off, not wanting to hear his pessimist thoughts, "We are not buying anything just yet. I just want to look at the cribs."

"Can't we just cram the babies into Rachel's crib once they're born?" he whined. That earned him a glare from his girlfriend, who then grabbed his left hand and pulled him towards Babies R Us, which was connected directly with Toys R Us. Cuddy quickly dragged him towards the crib section, but before they reached that section, House tugged his hand away from hers. She halted and turned her head to him, looking at him questioningly with one arched eyebrow.

"While you're looking at the cribs, can I go over there?" he said pleadingly, pointing towards Toys R Us. Right, she had forgotten who House was. He's a six year old boy trapped in a middle aged man body and right now he was being a six year old boy who was forced to accompany his mother shopping. Cuddy looked up at him and sighed.

"Fine," she said, finally caving in. "But you have to behave."

Without waiting another second for Cuddy to say another word, House quickly scurried off, or more like limped away as fast as his right leg allowed him, towards Toys R Us, which was full of more colorful and much more interesting toys than Babies R Us. Cuddy shook her head slightly. Having House as a life partner was considered insane by a lot of people and she did consider that too. But she just could not help it. She loved the man even though having three children with him would mean having one extra child.

There would be too many items on list of considerations regarding having a relationship with House, especially when it included having children with him. He used to be a drug addict, a cripple and had a really amazing personality, but of course, that last one was just sarcasm. But he surprisingly got along with kids. Probably it was that inner six years old in him. He might be a little awkward around Rachel, but she knew that he was trying.

House had wandered off through the cool toys aisles, which contained toy musical instruments, Legos, puzzles and board games. He smirked to himself when he came across a small keyboard set. He was totally going to get Rachel one of those for her birthday later. He was sure Cuddy would approve and maybe he would get her a stuffed animal too. And Cuddy would end up hitting him on the arm for spoiling the little girl too much. Was he really? Fatherhood was scaring him a little. Rachel had been an okay kid, but then again, she was not his flesh and blood. What if he would feel differently regarding his own children? What kind of father would he be if he loved a child who wasn't even his, but couldn't love the children who were clearly his?

The doubt would never leave his thoughts and he tried to shoo those bad thoughts away. Cuddy was still very early in her pregnancy. Anything could happen. That's why he didn't want to expect too much. There were so many possibilities to happen in the future and the questions were always flooding his mind. What would he do if she actually loses the fetuses? Would it have any effect on their relationship? They were no regular couple. They never were and the first thing they anticipate would be the common reactions—common to most people, that is, because they were not common and common reactions were the last thing that they would do. So they should anticipate it if it were to happen.

House shook the thoughts out of his head and didn't even realize that his feet had brought him to the stuffed animal aisle. Stuffed animals, ranging in size, were placed on the shelves. He immediately spotted a giant stuffed elephant on the bottom shelf. He knew that Rachel would love it. She had begun showing her fascination with animals other than ducks several weeks prior after her mother and House brought her to the zoo. She then wouldn't stop talking about the elephant and how cute it was. House had been horrified, saying that it could kill a man with one stomp and that very comment had earned him a death glare from Cuddy.

He was just about to grab the stuffed elephant to look at the price tag when another hand grabbed the stuffed grey animal. He cursed inwardly and reached for the one next to it, but when he looked up briefly, he really wasn't expecting who the other person was. He was surprised to see the one and only Arlene Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy's _shiksa_ mother. He quickly straightened up and tried very hard to avoid the woman's piercing gaze at him. She had that scary smile on her face which House found really intimidating. He gulped nervously before finally facing her and let out a weak hi at the older woman followed by a large fake smile.

"House," Arlene said, still wearing on the creepy smile. "Buying something for Rachel?"

"Uh… Yeah?" House replied hesitantly, making the older blonde woman narrow her eyes at him.

Oh, damn. He'd been caught. He was sure that Cuddy wouldn't want anyone to know about her pregnancy just yet. He didn't either. He didn't want to be pessimistic, but with Cuddy's age and previous experience, he didn't want to get his hopes up high. After a few moments of awkward silence, House decided that it was time to bolt off the scene.

"Um, I have to go. Nice to meet you again, Arlene," he said, giving her a nod and quickly limped off towards Babies R Us in search of his girlfriend. He spotted her at the clothes section, looking at boy's onesies. Oh, great, he thought. She wanted to have boys. He had always thought that if he ever had a child, it would be a little girl. With his not-so-unpleasant experience with his dad, House didn't want that to happen to his child if he had a son. But it was not like he could decide which gender he wanted. And he knew that Cuddy wanted a little boy because she already had a daughter. However, now that they knew that they were going to have two children, they could still hope for both son and daughter.

He quickly approached Cuddy with a panicked look on his face. Cuddy looked up at him and threw him a questioning look. "I just had an interesting encounter with your mom," he told her.

"My mom's here?" she asked incredulously. Her eyes widened with surprise and disbelief. She didn't know that her mother was even in town! She grabbed onto House's hand and started dragging him towards the store's exit. But before they could reach the door, they both froze as Cuddy's mom called her daughter's name. They both turned around slowly and offered the older lady fake smiles.

"Hi, Mom," Cuddy greeted her mother. Her tone was purposefully sweetened, making House almost roll his eyes. Arlene looked suspiciously at them before smiling creepily again. The smile might not scare Cuddy, but it sure as hell scared House. She then turned her gaze down to her daughter.

"Lisa, are you pregnant?" she asked straightforwardly. That made both House and Cuddy share a look with each other for a few moments before Cuddy opened her mouth to speak, but nothing actually came out, so she closed it again. And apparently Arlene decided that it was a confirmation that the younger woman was indeed pregnant.

"When were you going to tell me?" she questioned, sounding a little upset. Cuddy then walked up to her mother.

"Mom, no one knows yet," she told her mother, knowing that her mother was upset because she didn't tell her sooner. "House and I just decided not to tell anyone for now. I'm not keeping you in the dark."

But Arlene didn't react and it made Cuddy worried. She stared at her daughter for a few more moments before shifting her gaze to House. "Are you planning to tie the knots?"

"No," House answered truthfully. He knew it would just coax more negative reaction from the older woman. And he was proven right when Arlene scoffed.

"I can't believe you. Your girlfriend is pregnant with your child and you can't even man up to propose to her," she said. Every word was filled with cynicism.

"Mom," Cuddy warned her, but it wasn't enough to stop her criticism, but it just averted Arlene's cynicism towards her.

"And you—I thought your father and I had raised you well. And now you're going to have an illegitimate child with your non-Jewish boyfriend who doesn't even have the guts to marry you," she spat at her face. Cuddy looked down briefly at her feet as House looked worriedly at her. He knew she was trying very hard not to cry at those words. His grip on his cane tightened and tried very hard to not club Cuddy's mom on the head with his cane. Cuddy took a deep breath, shook her head slightly and looked up at her mother.

"Mom, why do you always have to ruin good moments? House and I are not ready to get married just yet and these babies weren't exactly planned. Even if House proposes to me right here, right now, I would not accept it. I don't want him to marry me just because we're going have children together," she explained, taking House's hand in hers as he just stood there staring at her now beaming face at Arlene's dumbfounded expression, a little surprised that she actually confronted her mother. "Yes, I said babies because we're having twins."

It was not that Cuddy had never confronted her mother before that, but this was bold. Well, Arlene was being too unreasonable. He was going to hit the woman with his cane if Cuddy had cried on the spot. But the woman could take down her own mother now that she had confronted her a few months prior. Arlene's tongue was still as sharp as ever, but the comments were really hurtful. House smiled proudly albeit inwardly at his girlfriend's courage. He then felt Cuddy pull him towards the exit, leaving Arlene standing there in shock.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now! Thanks for reading. I don't know when I'll update this fic again.**

**I'm currently writing a one shot... :) **

**Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory.**


End file.
